A Weapon and his Meister
by Talmorine01
Summary: Flick and Daedra are best friends-as weapon and meister they have an even closer bond. When Daedra discovers more than friendly feelings for Flick, what's he meant to do? Especially when Flick is about to discover the same feelings. Slash. OC
1. The Game

**A/N: Hi. This is my first story, in which I have uploaded to fan fiction. It is about the anime Soul Eater. It includes my own OC's in it. It also involves my friends OC's as well. Flames are welcome as long as they are constructive and not too harsh; please remember this is my first time. Don't be too mean :3 This story will, also contains ****YAOI**** (BoyxBoy)** **if you do not like it than do not read, it's as simple as that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

**A Weapon and his Meister**

_The Game_

Deep in concentration, Flick's electric blue eyes were a blur as they raced across the pages of the book he was reading. Reaching forward for his crumpet, a lock of his blond fringe fell across his face, briefly bringing him back into reality.

"It's 7:00 in the morning and you already have your face shoved in a book" Daedra yawned as he shuffled into the kitchen towards the cupboard, in search of something interesting to eat, His hair sticking out in odd places, messy, untidy.

"I'm surprised you're still not snoring_, _your head off" Flick replied, blowing the lock of hair out of his eyes. Flick was tall; he had bright electric blue eyes and blonde hair that sat neatly on his head. Flick is a weapon at Death Weapon Meister Academy and he loves to read. He is more of the quiet type of person, relaxed, not a wide berth of friends; He would be your everyday stereotype of a nerd. Daedra is quite the opposite of Flick, Daedra is Flicks meister; Flick is a bow and arrow. Daedra has jet black hair that is messy and never sits properly. He is loud and always has to be the centre of attention. He never sits still and there is barely a time where he stops talking.

"Me, and the others were thinking about catching up for a game of basketball today." Daedra said settling on a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Sitting down with it, "do you want to join us? It might give you a chance to say hi and to socialize to other people, besides the old library clerk." He said spitting specks of cereal and milk at Flick.

"I would prefer if you didn't eat with your mouth full" Flick replied dryly, spotting a speck of cereal out of the corner of his eye and brushing it off his cheek.

"And I may as well spend the day with you today, since the library isn't open on a Sunday."

O.o.O.o.O

It wasn't long till Daedra and Flick were dressed and on their way to the basketball court. As they walked around the corner to meet they others at the basketball court, they saw that Lowayia and Blayer were already waiting for them to arrive, throwing the ball, passing it to one another. Lowayia was Blayer's meister; Blayer was a double sided katana.

"What's up Blayer?" Daedra shouted, across the large court.

"Hi Daedra, Hi Flick" Blayer replied as they walked closer.

"Hi Lo, How are you?" Daedra said to Lowayia as he caught the ball which Blayer had thrown at him. Lowayia and Daedra had a small conversation until the others arrived. They didn't have to wait too long though because not until Daedra and Lowayia had walked away from each other had Kaine and Tanith arrived. Kaine was Tanith's meister. Tanith was really pretty with black tips in the ends of her blonde hair, Tanith was really nice, and she was a death scythe who would always go out of her way to make sure everyone else was happy. Kaine and Lowayia, are brother and sister. Blayer has black hair while Kaine has brown. Kaine is a bit of a pervert, he and Daedra are good friends who get along well with each other.

"Look out Flick, don't look up, the sun is bright" Kaine shouted to Flick, who had moved to the sidelines to a park bench.

"Aaaaaarrrrgggggggghhhhhh, it burns" Kaine shrieked falling to the floor and laughing, along with Blayer and Daedra.

"Kaine! Don't be mean" Tanith cried, shaking her head at the immatureness of the boys.

"Hi Tanith" Flick muttered as she walked towards him waving.

"Don't worry about those boys, they're just being silly." Tanith said trying to comfort Flick, who had now turned back to his book.

"Kaine is mean but I'm glad to have him as a meister." She continued, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"He's lucky to have you" Flick replied into his book. Tanith didn't hear him because she had stood up and stretched out her hand, her long fingers and palm outstretched towards Flick Her big smile from ear to ear.

"Are you coming?" She said to him as he sat there reading.

"No" Flick mumbled looking up from his book "I don't even know how to play..." He said glumly.

"That doesn't matter, either do I" she answered her smile, growing yet even bigger. Flick looked to her outstretched hand to her beaming smile and back again, laying his book on the seat and taking her hand. The teams were split, Tanith, Kaine and Blayer against Daedra, Flick and Lo. After about 20 minutes into the game, Flick stopped in the middle of the court to catch his breath. He watched Daedra as he shot a goal, making the score even, 2 all, Flick stood straight thinking, '_how was he going to do this, how was he going to tell Daedra, not only how, but Where and when. What if he told him, and he wanted nothing to do with him again.' _

The decision Flick had not yet come to was hard, harder than a test. Then the ball came, flying for Flick, taking him out of his revere, as it hit him in the middle of the face.

When Flick stood up everyone was crowded around him, Tanith had her face close to his, trying to peel his scarlet hands away from his face. Flick eyes were tingling, stinging; they were starting to water from the pain in his bleeding nose. Daedra was crouched next to Tanith a worried expression across his face, Flick could feel his face growing red, and not from the blood that was starting to seep through his fingers. It wasn't a lot of blood, just the fact that his nose _was_ bleeding and Flick had his hands pressed pretty firmly across his face, to try and prevent Tanith from pulling them away and revealing all the rest of the blood.

"Show me Flick. I need to have a look, it could be broken." Tanith said through her teeth trying once again to try and pull his hands away.

"No! Its fine, don't worry about it, I'm fine" Flick muttered taking one of his hands away so that he could stand up. Tanith was knocked to the floor as he stood up.

"I'm just going to sit over here. I'm OK" Flick muttered again trying not to look into Daedra's eyes.

O.o.O.o.O

The game continued with Flick sitting at the park bench again. He was reading his book trying to stay distracted from the embarrassment that happened earlier. His nose was still sore and his skin was stained red. About 20 minutes after Flick gone to sit down 4 girls had appeared around the corner and stopped when they saw that there was a game going on they sat down and started to watch. Daedra had also noticed the girls and started to show off. The girls would giggle and point and then blush and whisper and giggle some more. Daedra started to not only do tricks with the basketball but with back flips as well, then he went up to the hoops, turned around and shot it backwards over his shoulder, at the hoops. Then facing the group of girls went to bow, before the ball had rebounded off the backboard and hit Daedra in the back of the head, causing him to topple over, not only making the girls laugh but Lo, Blayer, Kaine and Tanith as well even Flick, who was watching Daedra with amusement, looked down at his book to hide his smile. The girls walked off, and walked around the corner of the court still laughing as Daedra stood up rubbing the back of his head.

"Owww" Daedra said smiling

"Well that worked out well didn't it Daedra" Lo said between laughter, as she gasped for air.

"Dude, Did you see that blonde girls butt!" Kaine said as his eyes that were popping out of his head were staring at the spot where the girls had disappeared.

"Can we continue now" Tanith asked her arms crossed and her foot tapping, while she was staring at Kaine and Blayer as they high-fived each other.

At that moment the girls rounded the corner on the other side of the court, the side of the court where Flick was sitting.

"Hi." Stuttered the young girl, as she hid behind her dark hair.

"Uhh...ahem, Hi" Flick said looking from his book to each giggling, blushing girl separately.

"D-do you mind if I sit? She said pointing to the empty seat next to Flick.

"Uh, no... Ahem, that's OK" Flick replied, amused at what Daedra would be doing and what he would be thinking.

"Hey Daedra look," Kaine said laughing and pointing at Flick, surrounded by the girls who had pushed the bravest forward to sit down next to him.

"Hahaha looks like they were interested in Flick the whole time" Lo and Tanith laughed.

"Shut up, guys" Daedra said rubbing his head again at the memory, going a tinge redder from failure and embarrassment. He looked over at Flick glaring.

**Well that was chapter 1. I hope you guys liked it. It was a little long...Please review, they are welcomed with open arms...Please review they are welcomed with open arms :3**


	2. The Run in

**Disclaimer; On First Page**

_The run-in_

It was a Monday, after school, and Flick was at the library reading some books as a past time. He was sitting at a table in the library when a shadow fell over his shoulder and across his book. Flick looked up from the book to find a pretty young girl standing over him. She had short blue hair; part of it was held back by a small star clip.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit down" She said smiling, pointing to the spare seat across from Flick.

"Sure, take a seat" Flick said gesturing his hand to the empty seat.

She wore a blue dress with a small brown jacket. She sat down and spread sketching all over the area in which she sat. Flick picked one up and stared at the marvellous illustration.

"Did you draw this?" Flick said open mouthed gaping at her.

"Yes but its not real good, it's just a rushed copy." She said smiling at the stunned look on Flick's face.

"Rushed? Not good? Are you serious? I couldn't draw this if it took me two months." Flick said enviously, leaning forward out of his seat to look at some other drawings in which she had done.

"You can have that copy if you want. You can use it as a reference to help you improve your sketching" She suggested as she started to plan a new drawing.

"Have I seen you around before?" Flick said staring at her as if trying to trigger a memory.

"Yes, you're in the in the same biology class as me, with Professor Stein." She said.

"Oh yeah, I remember you now" Flick said suddenly remembering and clicking his fingers. "You're Fell, right?"

"Yeah that's me" She replied gesturing at herself.

"I'm-"

"-Flick, I know, there's no mistaking you. You have the smartest grade in Biology." She said as she pulled out her phone. At that Flick started blushing furiously.

"I wouldn't say that" He said trying to hide, his face in a book.

"You're very modest Flick" Fell said standing up, smiling. "Look I have to go" She said stuffing her sketches into her bag.

"You don't have to use an excuse to get away from me. I get it, I'm boring you." Flick said sighing, looking down at his book again.

"No not at all. It's just my partner, Teshika, she needs my help. I'll even give you my number so that we can catch up again another time, OK." She said as she leant over the table, writing her number in a messy scrawl.

Flick didn't stay long after Fell left. He had to walk home. It takes him about 20 minutes to walk home and it was already 5:30. So he packed his books into his man-bag and left the library. He had walked for about 10 minutes and it was starting to get dark. As he turned the corner he saw three boys heading in Flicks direction, they were from the DWMA and they were bullies, always teasing Flick.

"Hey look it's the vampire!" one of them shouted pointing to Flick.

"What's he doing outside?" Another said.

"This is going to be fun" A third, stumpy one mumbled to himself as they started to circle Flick.

"Well, well, well" the second boy said. He was tall but not as tall as Flick, but he made Flick cower. He was the leader of the group, you could tell, because of the way he stood, compared to the others. "What are you doing while the suns still out." Technically the sun was not still out as it was sunset and mostly the moon was out, but Flick didn't dare say that to him.

"I'm just trying to get home" Flick croaked, tilting his shoulder, but before he could barge past the boys blocking his path, but they simply sidestepped him making him stumble.

"I wonder what's in the bag?" the stumpy one said grabbing it and pulling it and Flick back. Flick went to walk away but was pulled back a second time then a third and a fourth and –RRRRIIIIIPPPPPP! Flicks bag tore, sending Flick flying to the floor he quickly tried to gather his things up but the other boys were too quick for him, they picked up the picture and Fell's number.

"Oh girls look; the nerds got him a little girlfriend." He said holding the picture and number high above his head pointing to it.

"Give that back, She's just a friend." Flick said scrambling to his feet.

"Isn't she that really hot chick who's always drawing?" One of them said as the other two chortled with laughter.

"How did you get her to say yes?" One said getting close to Flick.

"I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend. She gave me her number so that we can catch up to talk, we're just friends." Flick said reaching for her number.

"Wrong answer," The tall boy said and he punched Flick in the stomach.

"We will ask you again. Did you threaten her, or maybe she asked you?" But Flick remained with the same answer and they just kept hitting him.

The boys finally got bored of punching up Flick so the tall one said to Flick "Fine, if you really aren't going out with her you wouldn't mind if I asked her then." Then he kicked Flick in the side of the face and then walked away with the other two boys following behind him.

Flick just lay there a while, the silver tears running down his swollen cheek. He guessed that he had been laying there for about 5 minutes, he'd better get up. It was a painful, slow walk home; he still had about a 10 minute walk till he got home. He was sore and still bleeding and his tears mixed with the blood. Daedra nearly fainted when he saw Flick.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Daedra said furiously.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Flick said deprecatingly as he painfully tried to strip his shirt, which was stained red from the blood, was dropped on the stairs.

"I'm going to soak in a bath" Flick said, undoing his belt, "Don't bother me."

**That's the end of chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, reviews are welcome. Keep reading and I promise I'll upload more chapters as soon as I can :3**


End file.
